1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clutches and, more particularly, to a method for converting a non-adjustable clutch cover to an adjustable clutch cover for re-use.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Clutches are designed to transfer and interrupt torque from an engine to a transmission in a vehicle or the like. Conventionally, clutches are equipped with a clutch cover assembly for pressing and releasing a clutch disc against and from a flywheel. As is known in the art, there is available what is commonly referred to as a “solo” or non-adjustable clutch cover and an adjustable clutch cover.
The non-adjustable clutch cover generally includes a pressure plate supported by the clutch cover that frictionally engages a clutch facing so as to be urged away from the clutch facing when the clutch is disengaged, and is urged toward the clutch facing by a diaphragm spring when the clutch is engaged. Characteristic of non-adjustable clutch covers is that once sufficiently worn, the clutch cover with components is simply discarded.
The adjusting clutch cover includes an adjusting ring having an externally threaded surface which is threadably coupled to an internally threaded surface of the clutch cover. By rotating the adjusting ring so as to axially advance it with respect to the clutch cover and the drive train, ends of levers that urge driving and driven discs into contact with one another are advanced so as to maintain proper pressure between the abutting surfaces of the levers and the pressure plate. A characteristic of the adjusting clutch cover is that in the event of wear, the adjusting ring is rebuilt or replaced and the clutch cover remains functional.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an inexpensive and efficient method to convert a non-adjustable clutch cover to be discarded, to an adjustable clutch cover for re-use.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome the above problems and difficulties of the prior art.